


Purple

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hickies, I'm jealous, Jean Duparc is also a dumbass who cannot read social cues, M/M, Marc Anciel cannot read social cues, Nathaniel Kurtzberg likes the color purple, No sex but its slightly erotic and Marc wears lingerie cuz he's a dumbass, Rich Nathaniel Kurtzberg, So Jean helps, This was meant to be fluff I swear, body painting, boi got moneeeey, please dont shove me in the horny box its dark, so it becomes a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: It took a lot of thought and several crumpled balls of paper until Nathaniel finally thought of something. It was going to be perfect, he would make sure of it.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).



Nathaniel always loved the color purple, he loved it when the sun was setting, he loved it when his mother made blueberry smoothies, he loved it when Mrs. Bustier bought a special purple pen to grade his assignments to ‘engage’ him, he loved it when he could see it in the misty rainbows left behind during spring showers, he loved it so much he made it a main characteristic of his ‘hero form’.

The artist looked for purple in everything that found him joy, and when he couldn’t find it he made it. Woven string bracelets for the art club, a delicate butterfly pin made of amethysts for his mother, and a purple necktie for Mr.  Carraci . 

So obviously once he started dating Marc he had to make something purple for him. The writer already wears the colors of the rainbow on a daily basis, but - in a way - giving loved ones purple things has become almost a ritual for Nathaniel that he pays it no mind and starts looking for the perfect thing.

No hat seemed right, Marc didn’t particularly like jewelry, clothing was hard to buy when you don’t have someone’s exact sizing, and Marc’s signature red hoodie is too cherished to replace. So what could he get him?

It took a lot of thought and several crumpled balls of paper until Nathaniel finally thought of something. It was going to be perfect, he would make sure of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Marc was excited, Nathaniel invited him to his house and said they were going to do ‘something fun’. He asked Jean what to do, who promptly started squealing and jumping up and down, grabbing the writers hands and pulling him along.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my goood!!!”

“Um, Jean, why are we jumping?” The magician stared at him like he said Africa was a fruit. “Because, he said you’re going to do ‘something fun’ at his house, right?” 

“Yea, but what's with the quotation marks?” Jean sighed “Are his parents going to be home?” 

Marc thought for a moment “His dad is on a business trip at the moment and his mother is busy with the restaurant, so he’s just staying at his dad's apartment. Why?”

“Marc I love ya, but you're denser than  osmium.” The  noiret blinked,  _ did I just get roasted in science talk? _

“Jean you need to stop taking extra science classes with Max, his jokes are rubbing off on you.”

“Shut up, the varying degrees of how shitty my jokes are isn’t important right now. What  _ is _ important is that your boyfriend just invited you  _ to his house _ , when he is _ home alone _ , and said you are going to do  _ something fun _ .” At Marc’s confused look Jean facepalmed, “DUDE! You’re about to get laid!”

“Ooooooohhhhh.”

  
  
  
  


Marc walked through security at the apartments, a metal detector and a pat down.  _ Rich people are really paranoid huh. _ Thankfully they didn’t want to strip-search him otherwise Marc would’ve  _ died _ from humiliation.

It only took a minute of knocking on the door to Nathaniel’s apartment, for the redhead to grab his wrist and lead him into the bedroom.  _ Oh god it's happening, he’s about to lose his virginity, in a luxurious apartment complex, to his amazing boyfriend.  _ He bit his lip, hoping Nathaniel had bought the right kind of stuff.

The redhead’s back was facing him as he grabbed something from a drawer,  _ lube _ ? “Ok Marc I’m gonna need you to strip and get on the bed please, thanks.”

_ Ok Marc you can do this, just like in fanfiction,,,mostly.  _ Carefully shedding his hoodie and jeans, Marc stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. Was he trying too hard? He was definitely trying too hard.

“Ok so what I want you to do i- why are you wearing lingerie?”

Marc, flushed “W-was I not supposed to?”

Nathaniel’s arms were shielding Marc from his vision, “Why would you wear lingerie for body painting?”

_ Oh god earth just swallow me whole  _ “B-body painting?”

“Yea it's when you pai-” Marc cut off the artist before he could go off on a rant about the best kinds of paint,  _ again. _ “I know what it is Nath, I just assumed we were doing something wildly different.”

Nathaniel lowered his hands back down to his sides, “You asked Jean for help didn’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“You blush when I hold your hand, there is no possible way this was your idea.” Marc gasped dramatically “I’ve been suave before.”

Nathaniel gave him an unimpressed look “It was one time and you were under an akuma’s influence, that doesn’t count.”

The writer pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The frill was a sudden reminder of what was going on. He was in his boyfriend's room, wearing lingerie because he thought he was about to get laid.  _ Jean you better hope an akuma gets their hands on you before I do because you are dead meat.  _ Nath is staring, OH WAIT NATH!

Squeaking Marc grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over himself. Nathaniel chuckled at his reaction before the ravenette felt a warm hand press to the small of his back, “I’m not upset if that helps?” The groan from under the sheets was the only response he got.

Humming in thought the artist murmured to the blanket “Could it be you  _ wanted _ something like that to happen?”

The reaction was immediate, Marc shot up - the blanket knocked carelessly to the side - as he glared at the redhead. The expression would’ve been much more fear inducing if he didn't have a deep blush from his collarbones all the way to the tips of his ears.

Smiling at the flushed male, Nathaniel leaned down slowly giving the other ample time to push him away. But instead of hands shoving him away, the redhead was pleasantly surprised to be yanked in for a searing kiss.

Marc’s hands tangled in his fiery locks and their tongues intertwined in a dance, pulling one another deeper and deeper in; Marc’s hands being tangled in his hair and Nathaniel with a steel-like grip on the raven’s hips.   
  
“I  _ wanted _ to cover your body in purples and reds, but I suppose there are other ways of doing that, aren’t there?”

Marc’s breath hitched as the artist moved down his body, sucking harshly on all the skin he could access till Marc’s skin was covered in red and purple blossoms.

Nathaniel stood up and got off the bed - Marc whining at the loss of touch - rummaging through a large paint splattered box. After finding what he was looking for he moved to his desk, and grabbed something from his pencil holder.

Turning back to the breathless writer, Nathaniel hid what he had grabbed behind his back. Ignoring the others' questions, he flipped Marc onto his back; silencing him by sucking dark kiss marks onto his back.

The opening of a bottle caused Marc to tense up, “Nath put away the lube.”

The artist let out a sound of confusion, “What lube?”

“The bottle of lube you just opened.”

“Babe this is paint.” Now it was Marc’s turn to be confused

“Paint? Why do you need paint?”

“Babe I called you here to paint on you, you remember that right?”

The room fell quiet, neither of them moving until Marc slammed his head into the pillows.

“I’m a dumbass.”

“No argument here.” An offended squawk came from the writer, who was silenced by the feeling of cold paint on his back.

He laid patiently as Nathaniel drew lines across his back and onto his shoulders. The cool paint on his warm skin was an odd sensation but not an unwelcome one, and slowly but surely Marc was lulled to sleep from the soothing movements of the paintbrush.

  
  
  


When he woke up Nathaniel was still painting. So he remained as still as he could as he waited for the redhead to finish.

“Welcome back to the land of the living dollface.” The  noiret flushed at the nickname as the Artist pulled himself off the bed, sighing in satisfaction at his work.

He fumbled with his phone for a moment before turning it to Marc. It was open to a picture of - what he assumed was - his back, it was covered in dark hickeys just like the rest of his body. The difference was these marks had been traced by thin lines of black paint, turning the purple and red splotches into large blooming hydrangeas - Marc’s favorite flower - turning his back into a garden.

“You look so pretty ma fleur.”

“Thank you mon jardinier.”

**Author's Note:**

> My hands have sinned.


End file.
